The digital media industry has evolved greatly within the past several years. Today's consumers enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of media content, such as music and videos, at any location or time of day, using a wide variety of computing systems, handheld entertainment devices, smartphones, or other types of media device. With the availability of reliable high-speed Internet connectivity, and advances in digital rights management, many users can now stream media content, on demand, from peer devices or remote servers.
However, with the increase in the amount of media content available, there exists the challenge of how to best provide access to that content. For example, users generally prefer to interact with media content libraries in an efficient, user-friendly manner that does not interfere with their enjoyment of the content. Some users may also enjoy receiving suggestions to experience new media content with which they had not previously been familiar. These are generally the types of environment in which embodiments of the invention can be used.
For example, many people enjoy consuming media content, such as listening to audio content or watching video content, while running or engaging in other repetitive-motion activities. Examples of audio content include songs, albums, podcasts, audiobooks, etc. Examples of video content include movies, music videos, television episodes, etc. Using a mobile phone or other media-playback device a person can access large catalogs of media content. This nearly limitless access to media content introduces new challenges for users. For example, it may be difficult to find or select the right media content that complements a particular moment during a run or other repetitive-motion activity.